The present invention generally relates to an information label for attachment to a mailpiece, and more specifically the present invention relates to a mailing label having a removable receipt flap.
It is generally known to transport and deliver packages or articles via a mailing service where the time or day of delivery is critical. This type of service usually includes a mailing label or form attached to the package or article. A conventionally known mailing label of this type has several components including a top information receiving sheet, one or more carbonless print transfer layers for providing copies of the information sheet, a bottom layer for attachment to the package or article, and often a peel back sheet covering an adhesive layer on a back side of the bottom layer.
A typical mailing label for packages and articles to be mailed wherein the time or the day of delivery is critical includes multiple layers which are joined together along one side by a tear strip. The tear strip is usually an edge portion of each layer permanently adhered to one another and includes a perforated tear line for removing each layer sheet from the tear strip as needed. The upper most layer is an information sheet to which information regarding addressee and sender information may be added as is known in the art. The subsequent layers may have carbonless print transfer layers or sometimes further include intermediate carbon paper layers for transferring information printed on the uppermost information sheet to all of the layers of the label. The lower most layer sometimes includes an adhesive layer or backing for attaching the label to a package or article and further includes a removable adhesive cover sheet for protecting the adhesive until the label is to be attached to the article or package. One example of such a mailing label is the label assembly used for Express Mail packages by the United States Postal Service.
For a typical Express Mail label, one layer is usually returned to the mailing party for their files and for proof of mailing. This copy typically is one of the intermediate carbonless transfer layers and includes all of the information printed on or added to the information sheet. The other layers may go to various departments within the mail service provider for tracking and billing purposes. The uppermost sheet is retained on the label until delivery at which time delivery information is added to it. This loose sheet contains much information not needed on a return receipt and further may be damaged or accidentally torn from the label during shipping.
A need, therefore, exists to provide a mailing label having smaller sheets and a smaller removable receipt for proof of mailing containing only the necessary information thereon. A further need exists for a mailing label which provides a return receipt portion which is not loose and, therefore, not easily damaged during shipping.